


雪夜

by fatredwings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Falling In Love, Historical, M/M, Soldiers, War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatredwings/pseuds/fatredwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>短篇。战争/历史向。人类设定。XD因为今天凌晨爱沙尼亚主场对阵英格兰所以我按捺不住内心的激动先写了这篇文章：3别看我，我不清楚我写的什么鬼东西。<br/>PS：我努力保证历史正确。<br/>时间设定：爱沙尼亚独立战争</p>
            </blockquote>





	雪夜

**Author's Note:**

> 雪夜  
> CP向：爱德华·冯·波克/亚瑟·柯克兰（Estonia/England）  
> 写于2014.10.12.

Mar 1919.  
冰冷的森林望不见尽头，雨后的泥泞小道拉扯着被蹂躏的肢体，空气的寒意沁入骨髓。远方仍传来间歇的炮火声，然而丛林足以密集到遮掩地平线上方蜇人的红光，围成一片压抑的黑暗。狂风呼啸而过，与茂密的树枝争辩碰击，叫嚣并怒吼。篝火边的士兵们却安静得可怕，没人愿意浪费口舌和精力，奢望能熬过注定被冻僵的夜晚，拼了命不去注意不多时之后就会燃尽的木柴。他们坐在潮湿的草地上，瑟缩着，颤抖着，渴求再多活一夜。这是一群和其他人走散的士兵，他们面临可怕的困境，一些爱沙尼亚人和几个英国人，但无人有闲暇留意国籍的差异。  
爱德华·冯·波克收起被摔碎的眼镜，感到胃部阵阵绞痛，他不清楚自己上一次看医生是什么时候了，腹中的饥饿几乎使他心生幻觉，他多么希望自己手中的枪杆能变成一碗甜面包汤——那只是奢求，他告诉自己，在和平年代也是。他又将毡帽拽低了一点，试图多温暖自己僵硬的头皮。他为被困在母国的森林里而羞耻，他应当了解这片森林，在他的记忆中，盛夏的森林总是绿叶茂盛，充满生机的，尽管目前仍是初春，也不应是这般冷酷无情的模样。他将大衣裹得更紧，心怀同情地瞟了旁边冷得牙打颤的英国兵。  
无论怎样，他至少明白一件事，而这几位可怜的英国人不懂。  
别说是三月，就是五月份爱沙尼亚也会降雪。  
他揉搓着通红的鼻梁，清楚不久气温便会降至零度以下。

 

亚瑟·柯克兰强忍着脏话，况且他的嘴唇和湿漉漉的空气相反，愈发干燥得难受。他扫了一眼剩余的三个英国兵，没人比他更萎靡不振，也没人比他更精神。他们就像这森林里的几片烂叶子，软趴趴地黏在土中。他怀念起伦敦的家，洁白又舒适的枕头，温暖的炉火。他不敢说自己恨这个国家，但他敢肯定自己后悔没有多穿一件衣服，他已觉难抵寒气，又无助地打个喷嚏。他渴求温暖，想要食物，更想回家——退一步讲，他非常愿意直达停泊英军船只的港口，好好在火炉边烘一烘自己湿冷的皮肤。他旁边的爱沙尼亚人的眼镜碎了——真是可惜，他想，其实戴眼镜上战场不是个明智的选择，把眼镜揣在兜里也一样——他不自觉地向爱沙尼亚人的方向微微挪动，试图多获取一些热量。  
他们静默着，仿佛等待着什么，直到柯克兰感到落在鼻尖上的一小片冰凉。  
下雪了。  
如果在几个月前，他还会在伦敦为这些白色精灵吟诵赞歌，而现在他只觉得掠夺他体内热度的，愈发洋洋洒洒的小雪片比恶魔更加卑鄙。他没有来得及叹息，发觉自己的肌肤更加接近死者的。  
有人唱起歌。  
他茫然地望着对面的歌者，歌词是爱沙尼亚语，他听不懂，只觉得那曲调使他鼻腔发酸。  
更多的爱沙尼亚士兵加入合唱。他身边破了眼镜的爱沙尼亚兵也轻声哼唱。领唱者提高调式，沙哑而浑厚，在枝条掩映下回响，震痛了柯克兰的耳膜。  
一次提调便是一次绝望。  
他只在现在，只在此地才深刻地体会到这种情感——无人来拯救，无人能拯救。因为他们最大的敌人不是红军，不是德国人，而是自然。大自然丝毫不会顾及人类的苦痛。  
柯克兰在火焰最终熄灭的时候，连一声叹息都没法发出来，只有和其他人一起，无望地看着。  
现在没有人再唱歌。

 

波克皱起眉，又扬起眉，反复几次，试图放松额部久未活动的肌肉，他不在乎自己是否看起来很蠢，因为没人有心情去关注其他人。他发现不知何时自己已和那个英国兵挨得很近，准确地表述，他们几乎靠在一起。他还是瞥了一眼英国人，后者合着眼睑，睫毛上挂着晶莹的雪花。他从未觉得雪能以如此美丽的方式存在，当然他又告诫自己，他看到这一幕的时候，没戴眼镜。  
他以前并未在如此近的距离下看到过外国人，他见过一打俄罗斯人，半打德国佬，还碰见过几个拉脱维亚兵，但没有一个像这位英国人一样这般吸引他。他甚至有点想把自己的手套借给英国人，他此前就留意到，后者只有一只手套。  
他轻声像另一边的爱沙尼亚同胞询问时间，尽管他看着天空，大概能猜到已该睡觉。  
他得到的回答是，对方的表坏了。  
波克还没来得及转回头，右边肩膀一沉。他一惊，想发出喊声，却发现是英国人靠在他肩上。他摇头叹息，英国兵大概也很累了吧。一阵倦意席卷全身，他用最后的气力短暂支持住英国人的脊背，不让后者在酣睡中仰面摔着，自己也躺下，本能地紧抱英国兵，彼此分享身体里的少量温暖。

 

第二天醒来，柯克兰尴尬地发现自己睡在别人的怀中。  
是那个碎了眼镜的爱沙尼亚兵。  
他很想以抗议吵醒安睡的对方，但猛地想起来自己是始作俑者。  
他忽然哭了，被对方紧拥过的部分仍很温暖。  
他不知自己为什么要亲吻这人微凉的鬓角。

 

May 1919  
波克再见到那个英国人的时候，他并未预料到是对方。

港口边冲天火光，波克的面孔被烟熏得黝黑，无意义地喊叫，希望找到生还的同伴。  
他只看到烟雾中一个模糊的身影，他确认不是敌军之后飞速奔过去，看见地上人的英军制服被大片的血浸染。他闭上双眼祈祷，他已相当习惯把将死的战友从前线扛回去——没准下一个被扛回去的就是他自己。  
然而当他费力地把对方安置在肩头，无意间瞅到对方的面颊，那面容瞬间同两个月前的雪夜，某个曾安眠于他臂中的英国人叠合。  
波克的心口无来由地疼痛，他以平生最快的速度抵达卫生站，竭力不让英国人失血更多。  
他在奔跑的途中吻了这人冰凉的脸庞。

 

最终，英国人还是活了下来。  
柯克兰使劲合上眼，感谢上苍对他的眷顾，又睁眼对身边总算松了口气的护士小姐微笑，他和她都极其疲倦。过了几天，他已经能说些简单的爱沙尼亚语了，这使他从护士那里得知，是一位大个子爱沙尼亚人送他过来的。他对那位素不相识的爱沙尼亚人表示感谢。  
他突然想起来那一晚风雪，也是一位好心的爱沙尼亚人帮助他度过一夜。多亏了那人，他才有幸未变成那晚冻死士兵中的一员。他总是没办法忘记他，没办法忘记那个士兵，他不知道为什么。  
他问护士，送他来的人有没有戴着破损的眼镜。  
护士说有。  
柯克兰体内蓦地涌起一股暖流。  
至少，这点信息能让他相信，他和那个士兵再次重逢。  
他埋怨自己没有在那晚开口问问那人的姓名。

 

June 1919  
六月的爱沙尼亚总算微露暖意，他站在甲板上，向逐渐远去的陆地无奈地微笑。  
这半年异国生活把他折磨得够呛，他终于能够回到伦敦的家中，享受松软的枕头和温热的炉火。这不应该有何遗憾，柯克兰对自己说，除了——  
他还是想再见到那个人，可能救了他两次的爱沙尼亚人。  
他曾经亲吻过的第一位同性。

 

他奢望着有朝一日，能够再次碰到他。  
他向天祈祷，不要让那人死于战争。

 

Aug 1964  
柯克兰拄着手杖，快步走在伦敦的街道上。空气难得的干爽，这让他满是皱纹的脸颊泛起笑意。他看到三个月前在这里兜售花枝的中老年女性换成了另外一人，一个和他年龄相仿的老者。  
这年头老头子都闲不住么。他轻笑，上前想买一朵花。  
他付钱时瞥到老人鼻梁上明显粘补过的眼镜，那款式很老，大概是一战前后的潮流。  
四十五年前的雪夜，也是这样破碎眼镜的主人，将他紧抱。  
他觉得自己不妨一试，想抓住也许是最后的机会。  
"Tere.【注1】"他的爱沙尼亚语发音早已生疏。  
"Tere,vana sõber.【注2】"  
他们相视而笑，卖花的老人为他在扣眼别上玫瑰。  
柯克兰真希望自己遇到的是他。

 

FIN.  
【注1】爱沙尼亚语，意为：你好。  
【注2】意为：你好，我的老朋友。


End file.
